healing a broken heart
by 719blade
Summary: after losing hot shot what well it take to heal my brocken heart


Healing a broken hart

I walk out of the pokemon center felling like 8 tones but realty I wade 380 with all my pokemon stuff on a sunny day all I see is darkness my body shakes as if its –12 and looking over at the temper showing its 78 doesn't help sawing I had the blues would de an improvement to how I really am. The reason for why I feel like I do is for one reason my starter pokemon dead about three days ago about two mouths hot shot had a hard time caching is breath but I thought it was the bates but three days ago I was acted by this one guy he stand me in my right shoulder even shout me in my knee I blacked out after seeing hot shot go after hem.

I walkup in a pokemon center pretty bang up I was adule to get to hot shot knowing he was on the bed to the right of me did help I toke his hand he look at me we gave each other a cheerfully smile.

How you doing I ask

Ok you said hot shout

I wasn't spires that I could here him I met this old guy when I first stared he said that people have a unity bond with there starter that when the end of one came both could understand each other.

You can understand me cant you ask hot shout

Yes I can that can only mean on… I said

Dustin stop I know I was dieing I dent say anything because I wonted to make your dreams come truly said hot shot

Hot shout you have no idea what all you have done for me being on this trip with you and the others was my dreams and you help me find my little sis and make things right with my mom the list goes on and on best friend I ever had I we never forget you I love you like a bro I said

I love you to Dustin I made this for you (hading me a necks with a tooth on it I relays it was his tooth) will you were a sleep… Dustin can you promise two things for me one to keep that close to you and second to never change how you are ok said hot shot

I promise I said

Thank you I love you he said right before his hart gave out

Goodbye old friend I said before I fell to the ground out cold

I woke up three hours later seeing nurse Joe looking over me she gave me a cheerfully smile seeing my eyes open. I look over to see I steal hade hot shout necks and thought to my self these words (may death take me deform this necks is) I was in show much pane I started to cry at this point I felt a gently hand stroking my head I look over to see it was my gardevoir.

Don't cry sweaty its going to be ok she said.

Gardevoir had all was look towed me in a mothering way. It wasn't long after my other two pokemon came and look after me misdreavus come and rude it head on my. Gardevoir bet down and pick up espeon and pout her on the bed and she rude her head on my hand.

Its great to see a family there for one another I give yow fore some time said Joe

Thanks Joe said misdreavus

How are you dad ask espeon, she had all was look at me as a father

I been better I said

We talk to Joe and you we be back on your feat in three days ok said misdreavus

At lest one good thing came out off this I said

We all miss hem Dustin said gardevoir

I know but it's going to take along time to heal my broken hart I said

I spent the neat three days healing into I was at the beginning of the story.

Its not going to do me no good to stay here better get going I said.

I got three feet away into I heard an old voce from my past

BRO! Said an old voce

What hay (getting heat by my little sister) dawn I hate when you do that I said

I now Dustin but I was so happy to see you now its very rare when I see you and I wound to introduce you to my friends ok dawn said

I don't think this is the best time dawn I said

Why what wrong ask dawn

Hot shout died three days ago I said

Uh its ok bro I now how close you two were but it's going to be ok dawn said

Thanks dawn I said

So come on let go see my friends it will help said dawn

I jays I have nothing to lose I said

You make it sound so weird saying that hay your not just going to run when in trend around are you asked dawn

No ever if I wound to I can run I said

Ok come on there on the other side said dawn

Dawn lead me to the other side were her friends and there pokemon were

Hay look how I found up front this is my big brother Dustin said dawn

Just saying this right now what ever she said about me is a lie I said

I love how you say that and you have now idea what she said about you said zoey

Maybe but you now as way as me zoey dawn can over say things I said

What ever bro this is ash, brock, misty, her sister's daisy, lily, and violet, and this is iris, cilan, and last but not less may and her little brother max said dawn

LOOK OUT said ?

What thaw hay I said

Me and ash got throw by a blonde hair girl ash lucky lade in the water I unlucky heat a tree arm first I felt like I brock it but I only pot it out of plays steal heart pretty bad.

That's bianca hay Dustin are you ok ask ash

I think I brock my arm no wait its just pot out of plays me good I said

I am so sorry said bianca over and over

Its ok bianca I have gone throw bader things than this I said

Hay bro why not let out your pokemon ask dawn

Why not gardevoir, misdreavus, espeon come on out I said

DAWN (giving her a big old hug) said gardevoir

Uh I missed you to gardevoir said dawn

I saw misdreavus came up behind misty and her sister's and I now what was going to happen

BOO said misdreavus

Misty and all three of her sister's jumped I hit the ground laughing so hard

That's not funny said violet

If its makes yow happy she only does that to people she likes and don't worry she get every one at lest ones I said

At this point espeon was claming into my jacket

What's wrong espeon I ask

Just a little shy dad said espeon

Its ok espeon come on out I said

Ok dad said espeon (cuddling up to me then claming out of my jacket)

Wow all three of your pokemon can talk said max

Yaw thaw can hay espeon why not go play with max I said

Ok dad come on max bet you can't catch me said espeon

We see come here you said max run after espeon

Some time later brock and cilan made lunch and called ever one to come and eat I just went to the water no mater how much I was hunger and how good the food look and small I just could not eat. I was thinking about hot shout everything around me just went away even the sound of dawn voce calling me went unheard my how focus went to the necks that hot shout made for me. But all of the sundial as I look in the water I saw hot shout.

Dustin why are you doing this to yourself its just going to make you fell even worse than what you do now just reamer that I will always be with you in that blazing sprit of yours from the first time we meat I felt that sprit you have and I have always look treads you for a will to fight and that spike in your eyes always gave it to me with love and you never push me or the other to hard your going to do great things dustin now go eat I love you and you don't have to say anything I now you love me to I be watching over you dustin sow long said hot shout

I had to wipe some tries from my eyes when espeon came up to me

Dad are you ok said espeon rubbing up to me

No but I will be I said

Ok come on lets go eat before its all gone said espeon

All right I said (walking over to see there was a plate with some food on it)

I was wondering when you were coming over hear (handing to plat with food) eat up there more were this came from said dawn.

Thanks dawn I said setting down to eat.

Hay Dustin what's your goal in life asked ash.

What do you mean I said?

You now like I wound to be a top coronate ash he wounds to be a pokemon master brock what's to be the best breeder what are you working toads with you traveling a lot I forager your working torts something big so what is it said dawn

Let me think… I guess to do what ever the worlds throws at me I mean I really don't have a goal I'm working toads just to see new things and try them out I said

No wonder you're a way from home for so long it must de hard to stall on so many goals at ones said iris

Well the only thing I can say to that is ever beginner an end and every end and beginner I said

Some time later I went up front to get some water when I heard espeon cry out

DAD! Yield espeon

I ran back to see that the pokemon were in some kind of box dawn and the others in another

What's going on here I said

Looks like we missed one said James

And just how are you trip said Jessie

The names Dustin but my bro's call me blade and going by those red R on those chest yow must be team-retarded blade I said

WERE TEAM ROCKET YOU TRIP yield Jessie

Well sorry my bad I said in a I really don't gave a care voice you should have seen the look on their faces prices less

You going to wish you never said that red X get him said meowth

Red what I said when a human like thing landed behind me

I am red X I have over 50 fighting stiles in my programming give up now and I make your death plane less he said showing a blade with fresh blood on it

You must be pulling my leg I'm been look for a good sword fight for sometime now (pulling out a red gem) fire sword to my side I said as a two handed sword aperies in my hand were the gem

I'm like your fighting sprit fighting with a sword is a good way to die said red X coming toads me

The fight with red X and me was a hard one he got me a few times before I sow he was favoring his right leg. I now if I could just land a heave blow his leg I could end it. In the last stand red X and me ran at each other now one of us well now die he swung his sword up and I slid down giving that blow to his leg coursing he to drop his sword I went over graved it should my sword though his chest and used his own sword to cut off his head. Team rocket tidy to run see that I defeated red X I though his sword at them it spend and cut there bloom making them fall and after the sword came back to me I ran after them they landed in a field not to far from the center. The boxes my pokemon and friend were in dent have a scratch on them but I was going to change that I pot red X's sword in my head opening of my shirt and jacket. Using my two handed sword to cut open the box it went throw it like it was just water.

Are yow ok I said

I think so said dawn

Every ones ok over here to dad said espeon

You little trip those box cost us a futon said James and Jessie

Your going to pay for this get him said meowth

Bro let us take it from here said dawn

Yaw it our time now said misty and here sister

There all yaws (looking over to see gardevoir was holding her arm and walking over to see her) are you ok gardevoir I asked espeon and misdreavus came over to see her

See shooed me her arm was bleeding really bad having my sword go back to a gem I pick gardevoir up and toke her to the pokemon center on the way in I heard three faint voices say (were blasting off agene) later I fond out it was team retarded pops I mean team rocket (stele don't care at all about them and yes I did that on propos) after she was in the center I found out she would be fine.

Bro there you are what happen said dawn walking up to me

Gardevoir got heat really bad and I had to get her to the center I said as a shard pane when throw my body making me fall on the ground out cold

I came to about five days later in the center my left arm and leg in bangs up I problem should have stay down but I got up I almost stole up but joy came in and stop me

You must rest your in on way to move she said

Where gardevoir I said

She fine in much better shape than you are now rest she said

How is that true she had some really bad cuts I said

Yours are down to the bone and some she said

Just then espeon and misdreavus cane in

Dad how are you feeling asked espeon

Joy here said that I in pretty bad shape but I live to see another day I said

I dent say that said joy

But it's truly right him and gardevoir will be alright said misdreavus with a said look on her face

Yes they both will de fins gardevoir well be back on her feat by tonight but if Dustin here doesn't rest he be here for at lest a moth maybe two but if her does rest he be up and moving by wed by the way dawn wonted me to give you this (handing me a card) and this is from me (giving me a kiss) for saving to center said joy

You're welcome I said a little red

Misdreavus and espeon leafed seeing my face I just rolled my eyes at them. Joy led them out of the room told me to rest then left the room. I look at the card she gave me it was a get well soon card signed by dawn and her friends. Wed was six days away and like joy said I just rested for those days it was a little hard to eat, walk or set up but with joy and by pokemon's help I was back on my feet and ready to good by wed I was steel a little swore but my biggest hit by hart was healing a little faster then it was ten days ago on the way to the next city espeon had to ask me something.

Dad are you still mooning over hot shot she asked

A little my hart is still broken but it's healing slowly but sherry I said

The end


End file.
